MTV/Other
Logos 1981–2010 MTV (1981).svg MTV (1981) (Outlined).svg Variants MTV 3.png 2381245122b90e68384f8fbe18c8184f--s-icons-logo-google.jpg MTV (Misc).png 2010–present Idents MTV2.jpg|"One Small Step", by Buzzco Associates 3184372779_e5a5f3e64e.jpg|"Atomic Era", by Colossal Pictures 3185212038_be0e917afc.jpg|"Escape", by Colossal Pictures MTVmotel1981.png|"M-Motel", by Colossal Pictures" mtv_tunnel_1989-01.jpg|"M-Tunnel", by Colossal Pictures MTVFrenchFries.png|"French Fries", by Colossal Pictures MTVGasstation1982.png|"Service Station", by Colossal Pictures 06.jpg|"Art History", by Colossal Pictures mtv_pool_1989-01.jpg|"Diving M", by Colossal Pictures MTVDancingPeople1987.png|"Dancing People", by Colossal Pictures mtv_kingkong_1990-01.jpg|"M-Zilla", by Broadcast Arts 08.jpg|"Hairy M", by Broadcast Arts mtvfish1983.png|"Fish", by Broadcast Arts mtv_workman89-01.jpg|"Construction Worker", by Edward Bakst 3184367203_cf4f0a5101.jpg|"Bonnie The Cow", by Tom Pomposello 26.jpg|"Trojan M", by Olive Jar Animation MTVCrablegs1993.png|"Crab Legs", by Olive Jar Animation gull.jpg|"Gullotine", by Olive Jar Animation mtv_dolls_1989-01.jpg|"Dolls", by Henry Selick mtv_hell1991-01.jpg|"Bosch", by Voltaire MTVELECTRICPLASMA1983.png|"Metal", by Broadcast Arts mtvclouds1984.png|"Dark Clouds", by Broadcast Arts mtvcitywork1985.png|"Construction", by Woo Art birthday.gif|"1st Birthday", by Buzzco Associates Tooth.png|"Dentist", by Danny Antonucci Shadow graffiti.png|"M-Shadows", by Colossal Pictures Subway.png|"M-Metro", by Broadcast Arts Mechanical Butterfly.png|"Edible Butterfly" mtv.png|"Cats", by Broadcast Arts MTV Buys it.png|"Freddie Buys It", by Broadcast Arts MTV Buys it 2.png|"Sammie Buys It", by Broadcast Arts MTV NAKED.jpg|"Naked", by Colossal Pictures mtv rock in roll.png|"Rockstar", by Broadcast Arts mtvstone.png|"Sword in the Stone", by Richard Schenkman MTV 1981.png|"Skyscraper", by Fred Myers Operation.png|"Operation", by Buzzco Associates MTV Picturebox.png|"Picturebox" O Grito.png|"Munch Scream", by Stefano Koltsidopoulof Calamari Cereal.png|"Calamari Cereal", by Olive Jar Animation mtvdeathcereal1991.png|"Death Cereal", by Olive Jar Animation MAn.jpg|"Man and Cow", by Joe Murray mtvelements1987.jpg|"Elements", by Colossal Pictures mtvdeadbody1987.jpg|"Dead Body", by Colossal Pictures mtvtransformer1991.png|"Robot M" mtvchickenfight1994.png|"Sumo Chicken" mtvdiary1992.png|"Dairy Or MTV", by Colossal Pictures mtvfunnywords1991.png|"Anagram", by Colossal Pictures mtvfryingpan1991.png|"Frying Pan", by Tom Larsen MTVROCKS1986.png|"M Rocks", by Broadcast Arts mtv3d1981.png|"Altered M", by Colossal Pictures MTVsonicfishes1994.png|"Sonic Fish" mtv_babyfood_1989.jpg|"Baby Food" mtv city 1988.jpg|"Skyscraper" by The Ink Tank mtv photocopier 1983.jpg|"Magritte" mtv shape dungeon 1986.jpg|"Emulsion", by Mark Kitchen-Smith mtv snake 1989.png|"Snake Attack", by Paul Vester mtv butler 1988.png|"Masks '87", by Henry Selick mtv prelude 1994.png|"Prelude", by Bob Price mtv neighborhood 1983.png|"Neighborhood", by Tom Pomposello mtv trapped 1986.jpg|"Fuzzy Doodles", by Sheila Sofian mtv claymen in mirrors 1987.jpg|"Men Over Heels" mtv piano 1992.jpg|"Bros Quay", by Brothers Quay mtv congress 1983.png|"White House", by Tom Pomposello mtv room 1985.png|"Psychedelic M", by Colossal Pictures mtv dancing 1982.png|"Dancing Pants", by Buzzco Associates mtv dancing cats 1982.png|"Dancing Cats", by Buzzco Associates mtv more music 1982.png|"Alphabet Lesson", by Buzzco Associates mtv around the clock 1981.png|"Clock", by Broadcast Arts mtv adam and eve 1985.png|"Adam & Eve", by Broadcast Arts mtv independence day 1982.png|"4th of July", by Broadcast Arts mtv meteor crash 1983.png|"Cosmic Crash", by Broadcast Arts 16234_lg.jpg|"Xerox Bug", by Henry Selick vlcsnap-2013-06-28-20h48m42s49.png|"Laser Eye in the Hand" MTV 1983.png|"Diorama" MTV1989.png|"Dragon", by Voltaire MTVBath.png|"Bath", by Henry Selick MTV Paintball.png|"Dot to Dot", by Silver Cloud Productions MTV1987.png|"M-Mollusk", by Colossal Pictures mtvspace1983.png|"Space", by ShadowLight Studios mtvstreetlife1983.png|"Street Life", by Jerry Lieberman mtvdinosaur1985.png|"Dinosaur M", by Olive Jar Animation mtvdeluxemotoroil.1986.png|"M-Hood", by Fred Miles mtvclock1989.png|"Wake Up", by Colossal Pictures mtvpaintsplash1982.png|"Paintbox", by Colossal Pictures mtvfrankenstein1987.png|"Frank-M-Stein", by Olive Jar Animation mtv_nature_91.jpg|"Doubloon", by Passion Pictures mtvcreatures1985.jpg|"Zoom In", by Colossal Pictures mtvmaddentist1989.jpg|"Dentist", by Olive Jar Animation mtvhaircut1991.jpg|"Haircut", by Henry Selick mtvmachine1988.jpg|"Dungeon" MTV1994.png|"Cat Shuffle", by Woo Art MTV1982.png|"Flag Collage" Mtvwild.png|"Wild West", by Peach Animation mtvmonster1987.png|"Monster" mtvtower1983.png|"Archtecure", by Colossal Pictures mtvfactory1982.png|"Factory", by Colossal Pictures mtvgeneric1989.png|"Weird House", by Henry Selick mtvtv1989.jpeg|"Inventions" mtvcitycircles1987.png|"Surreal" mtvbutterflybrown1991.png|"Bees", by Caroline Leaf mtvsandwich1982.png|"Club M", by Broadcast Arts mtvtelevision1981.png|"TV", by Colossal Pictures mtvfaces1989.png|"Spinning Faces" MTVMaskDance.png|"Masks", by Olive Jar Animation Lab.jpg|"Science", by William R. Wright MTVMicroMan1989.png|"MicroMan", by Pete Bishop MTVMainStreet.png|"Main Street", by Deanna Morse MTV1985.png mtvstrata.png|"Strata", by Grinner Hester Untitledbbbbb.png|"Auditions", by The Ink Tank Spongebob Squarepants on MTV.JPG|"SpongeBob SquarePants on MTV" shot0474.png|"Chocolate on MTV" Mtv romans 1989-01.jpg|"Roman watches MTV" Mtv stereo 1989-01.jpg Mtv tophour ident1990-01.jpg Mtv paper1989-01.jpg MTVlogo DoctorsOffice.jpg MTVlogo-pets.jpg MTVlogo LobotheButchervariant.gif|"Lubo the Butcher" MTVbumpers BrothersGruntvariant.gif|"Brothers Grunt" MTVlogo faces.jpg|"Potato Head" MTVlogo PotatoHead1989.jpg MTVident monkees.jpg MTVlogo BobRoss.jpg Mtv mailman 1989-01.jpg Mtv callnow 1989.jpg MTVlogo aliensurgery.jpg MTVlogo SuperJane.jpg|"Super Jane" MTVlogo PeterLorre.jpg MTVlogo jack in a box.jpg|"Jack-in-the-Box" by Voltaire MTVident green head.jpg|"Green Head" MTVlogo greenbillboard.jpg MTVlogo maincourse.jpg MTVbumpers stage.jpg MTVlogo abyss.jpg MTVlogo boo.jpg MTVlogo bumper Christmas band.gif MTVlogo morphing heads.jpg|"Morphing Faces" MTVlogo humanforhead.gif MTVlogo Chainsaw.jpg|"Chainsaw" MTVlogo in a shell.gif MTVlogo Pumpkin.gif|"Jack-o-Lantern" MTVlogo Laundrymat.gif MTVlogo burning.gif Classic MTV logo.gif MTVlogo Bubblegum.jpg|"Bubblegum" MTVLogo InsideOut.jpg MTVlogo Supercable.jpg Tumblr nt1e5gSh3Y1rlpicfo1 500.gif Tumblr md516oTpV81ro8ysbo1 500.gif Tumblr mumco2hgX81qgapm9o1 400.gif Tumblr m0wdb7YYs11qmy45fo1 500.gif 6a00e008dca1f0883401539052f633970b-300wi.jpg MTVlogo India.jpg MTVlogo outtake.jpg MTVlogo frankenskippy.jpg MTVlogo ghost.jpg MTVlogo girante.jpg|"Kafka" by Piotr Dumala|link="Kafke MTVlogo Kafta.jpg|"Gitante" MTVlogo poundingheart.gif MTVlogo farmer&thecat.gif|"Farmer & Cat", by Kim Deitch & Tony Eastman UnknownMTVlogo.jpg MTVlogo Stopmotion.jpg MTVlogo Unknownvariant.jpg MTVlogo IwantmyMTV.gif MTVLOGOBobRossvariant2.jpg MTVpromo1983.jpg MTVlogo flagcolor.jpg Mtvlogo acidpaint.jpg Mtvbumpers17.PNG Mtvbumpers18.PNG Mtvbumpers19.PNG Mtvbumpers20.PNG Mtvbumpers vinyltheif.PNG Mtvbumpers passportxray.PNG Mtvbumpers paradox.PNG Mtvbumpers antcolony.PNG Mtvlogo vacuum.jpg Mtvbumper thebeach.jpg Mtvbumper Mbuilding.jpg Mtvlogo B.jpg Mtvlogo3.PNG Mtvlogo7.PNG Mtvlogo5.PNG Mtvlogo6.PNG Mtvbumpers16.PNG Mtvlogo4.PNG Mtvbumpers14.PNG Mtvbumpers12.PNG Mtvbumpers13.PNG Mtvbumpers10.PNG Mtvbumpers11.PNG Mtvbumpers9.PNG Mtvbumpers7.PNG Mtvbumpers5.PNG Mtvbumpers2.PNG Mtvbumpers8.PNG Mtvbumpers1.PNG Mtvbumpers4.PNG Mtvbumpers3.PNG Mtvlogo8.PNG Mtvlogo.PNG Mtvbumpers15.PNG Mtvlogo2.PNG Njc2MTcxMzA= o mtv30-on-vh1-classic-begins-sat-july-30-6am-est.jpg Mtv ro1.jpg Mtvbumper doglawn.jpg Mtvlogo foodforthought.jpg Mtv europe promo.jpg Mtv christmas commercial.jpg Category:MTV Category:MTV Networks Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:Time Warner Category:Time Warner Cable Category:National Amusements